This invention relates to the environmental control of buildings and more particularly to a humidifying system utilizing hot water heaters of such buildings.
It is notoriously well known that during the heating season as the air within a building is heated the relative humidity of the air is reduced, and moisture must be supplied to the air to maintain a reasonable comfort zone for persons within such structures. This is especially critical in warm or hot air heating systems where the air is heated and supplied to the space within the building at very high temperatures. A large proportion of the residential heating systems in use in this country today are of the forced warm-air type and unless some humidification is supplied to the air the air becomes very dry during the heating season resulting not only in discomfort but an unhealthy environment due to the drying out of the mucus membranes of the residents, thereby creating conditions whereby the common cold and influenza flourish. Moreover, the dry air results in damage to furnishings, especially wood furniture and presents conditions under which fires can readily occur.
The known residential humidification systems include those which are utilized in connection with the furnace for heating the air. The air either flows over a water source such as a rotating drum carrying a water absorbing porous belt cyclically picking up water from a pan and giving up the water to the air in the plenum of the furnace. Porous plates are also utilized in a similar manner. Other systems, used in industrial and commercial buildings, spray the water into the air ducts of the warm air system. Of course, separate free standing humidifiers are also available for residential use. In the systems installed in the furnace or the duct-work, humidistats control the amount of water supplied to the air. For example, in the rotating drum type humidifier the humidistat controls the rotation of the drum by means of the drive motor.
The humidifiers utilized in residential heating systems generally are not reliable and require excessive maintenance. This is especially true in those areas of the country where the supply water is high in mineral content. For example, in those systems utilizing porous belts or plates, the belts or plates must be cleaned of the materials which fill the pores, and must be replaced frequently.
In all known dwellings having internal plumbing there is some form of water heater for heating the incoming water for use at the tap. Cold water enters the heater tank, is heated and maintained at a temperature set by a thermostat--generally in the range of 140.degree. F. to 150.degree. F.--and maintained under pressure so that the water can flow when the hot water tap is opened. Presently, at least for residential use, the water heaters have no other function.